smifandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Island Clean Up
The Big Island Clean Up is the thirty-sixth episode of Season 2 of Super Mario Island and is the overall ninety-first episode. Summary When the SMI crew and the Pokémon return to Super Mario Island after the hurricane passed by, they notice that they have a lot of cleaning up to do on the island. Plot The episode starts with a shot of the unnamed island from the previous episode. The scene cuts to Drifloon, also from that episode, who announces that the hurricane has passed and it is now safe to return to Super Mario Island. Each of the Pokémon hop back on to a ship, and a male Grovyle offers to let the SMI crew on the ship. The SMI crew climbs onto the ship as Magby thanks Grovyle. A few days later, the SMI crew and the Pokémon notice that the hurricane has caused the island to become a huge, flooded mess that they will have to clean up. Rockruff and Shinx team up and pick everyone's teams, unlike last time, to which Spike angrily complains about when he is assigned with a male Grubbin and Caterpie. Caterpie ignores Spike's complaints and tells him that she thinks he will make a great person to be on a team with. When Boo and Dry Bones, who are on the same team as each other, notice this, they laugh about Spike's face when Spike is angry. Vibrava, on Boo and Dry Bones' team, then angrily tells the two to leave Spike alone. Boo tauntingly asks Vibrava what she is going to do about it when they don't, and Vibrava responds by having Flygon tickle them. Boo and Dry Bones then continue to laugh about Spike's face, infuriating Vibrava, until Rockruff tells them to stop laughing or she will switch them to different teams. Boo and Dry Bones then become nervous as Shinx blows her whistle to have everyone start cleaning up the island. As Vibrava's and Spike's teams are cleaning up the flood by Luminous Beach, Boo and Dry Bones apologize to Spike for laughing at his face, and then apologize to Vibrava for not listening to her when they should have; the two both forgive them. In a shared confessional, Dry Bones admits that laughing at Spike's face was mean and that neither he nor Boo should have done it, but Boo thought it was funny, and Dry Bones threatens to tickle Boo if he laughs at Spike's face again. While the SMI crew is cleaning up, Musharna is making her two teammates, Toad and Birdo, fall asleep, using her dream mist. Munna wakes the two of them up, to which Musharna makes Munna fall asleep, causing Shinx to wake up Munna, who wakes up Toad and Birdo again since they were affected by the dream mist. Musharna apologizes and says she can't help but use her dream mist to make people fall asleep. Diddy Kong, Mario and Magby each rebuild the Pokémon's and their huts, as Magby uses the move, Ember, to start up the fireplaces. Vibrava's team is recycling trees in a recycle bin that Rockruff and Shinx made, while Oshawott of the Starter Squad helps Yoshi and his teammates - Joltik and Monty Mole - rebuild the pavilion. While this is occurring, Kamek and Natu help nurse some of the Shroomish left behind at Shroomish Plains and some other Pokémon who were also left behind during the hurricane to full health. In the process, one of the Shroomish evolves into a Breloom, while a male Joltik evolves into a Galvantula. Some days later, a shot of Super Mario Island cleaned up is shown, as the Pokémon have some fun, and Rockruff and Shinx go back to counting clouds in the sky after thanking everyone for their help in cleaning up the island. The SMI crew is then proud of what they have done, and the episode ends as the island returns back to normal. Quotes Rockruff: "Okay, we're going to pick teams!" Shinx: "Spike, you'll be on a team with Grubbin and Caterpie!" Spike: "OH, COME ON!" Caterpie: "Hey, Spike, I think we're going to make a great team, don't you think?" (Spike growls) -- Boo: "Hey, Spike..." Dry Bones: "...we're sorry we laughed at your face when you got mad." Boo: "And Vibrava, we're sorry we didn't listen to you when we should have!" Vibrava: "That's okay!" Spike: "We forgive you!" (Boo and Dry Bones' Confessional) Dry Bones: "Laughing at Spike's face was mean and Boo or I wouldn't have done it!" Boo: "But I thought it was funny!" Dry Bones: "Okay, dude! If you EVER, EVER laugh at Spike's face again, I'll tickle the freaking crap out of you to give you something to laugh about!" Boo: "EEEP!" (End Confessional) Trivia * This is the first time that Dry Bones threatens to tickle Boo. * This is also the first time that Musharna makes Munna fall asleep. * The Galvantula will later appear in Operation: Thunder Dome. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 2)